According to typical database applications, users may work on data maintained at a remote data source (for example, a remote server) during an online session in which the client database application has an active connection with the server. Unfortunately, if the connection between the client application and remote data source is lost or is disconnected, editing of remotely stored data is terminated, and changes made to data stored at the client side may not be saved back to the remote data source once a connection with the remote data source is reestablished.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.